yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kise Ryouta
Perfect Copy Name Kise Last Name Ryouta IMVU Name Npc-Keizumai Nickname Pretty Boy Golden Ryouta Monster Miracle Copy-Cat Age 18 Gender Male Height 6'2 Weight 170lbs BloodType A Behaviour/Personality Kise has a very carefree , outgoing , and flamboyant personality. He also a bit of a sexual dievant he loves to seduce women and is quite good at it though he seduces them he rarely actually takes them home he just loves to toy with them. He tries to be friends with everyone including those who seem gloomy and distance. Kise exclusively adds -cchi to the people the people who he respects names. As carefree as he is , he can be very determind and serious when needed and never backs down from a challenge. He is surprisingly perceptive though it's proably tied in with his special abilitiy. Apperance 3f49ef2c77ffa00b713d6e1808163ffe.jpg 132fca0501a61b588ed7c278bba2afde.jpg 204ee9848b55676ac8efc983c86e05ac.jpg 752daa554fcd4565ac35363f1f4e8d98.jpg 06801bc87eb2a5cddb8ec4d13787c7cd.jpg 4218088731b943f89f204aa4e266cd38.jpg b83fcd3b6ee25064cf0d5b766a4f5f59.jpg|Perfect Copy ba09fe1c6e98c16e9294663892f95681.jpg Clan&Rank Relationship None yet District He Lives In District 2 Occupation Model Back up guitarist/Singer for `OutCast` Student Basketball player Fighting Style Kise Doesn't Excatly Have one in a Sense. Human Type Peak Human: Peak human Awareness Peak human Speed Peak human Reflexes Peak human Memory Perks(1) Copy- Cat:'''The Actual reason why Kise can play basketball, is because he has the ability to copy someone's movement in no time due to his visual comprehension skill. He only has to see a technique one time to completely copy it and make it his own. His ability doesn't stop there: He copies the technique , but does it with more power and speed than the original. This mean that when his opponent makes a move , he can transcend them easily. This ability also transfers into fighting(which explains his fighting style) as well as other things such as mimicing someone walk or handgestures etc... tho of course theirs a limit to it he can't copy them if he can't pyshically do it. He also "stores" all these moves in his memory , enabling him to use every technique he's ever seen. This makes him very creative and above all , person with bottomless talent. Example of His "copy-cat"----->http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSWSPq0VOz4 '''Seduction: The User possesses innate Seductive Skills and Charming allure which they can use to easily and efficiently seduce and manipulate anyone of either the same , opposite , or entirely different species of sex. This ability gives the user a near irresistible level of charm that can be used to influence many opponents.----->Seduction Intuition Abilities(1) Perfect Copy: An Extension to his copy ability, Kise can now cpoy every every single move he has ever seen. The difference to his pyshical abilities and the abilities of the original user of the skill is neglected and Kise is capable of copying anyone. For Example: Kise Can Copy Akuma 's Emperor Eye , and his crazy hand speed. Though note that this is still not 100% like Akuma's it's still good enough to predict the opponent's future strikes and what not with astonishing accuracy and his hand speed are just about on par. This applies to everything else as well, from someones voice, to their body laughage etc... This Ability can only be hold for Five minutes but can be forcefully extended by two minutes by Kise but when doing so his body is pretty much injurying itself. His ability doesn't stop there: He copies the technique , but does it with more power and speed than the original. Skill Stealing: Kise has one other ability which ties in with the others though it's different. Kise copies anothers person's move/sill but instead of amplifying it's power , he actually disturbing the rhythm and pace behind the move. this leads to confusion and uneasiness with the opponent , preventing the stolen move from being executed properly. When Using This Skill Kise does not simply copy moves , he steals them, though like every skill it has limitations. Weapon Of Choice Anything Allies/Enemies Allies:`Outcast` Enemies: none yet BackGround Kise's for the most part has had a pretty nomal life both his parents care for him and treat him well he has a twin( not identical ) which he worries about even tho they don't get along very well which is hard to belive to everyone else because of Kise personality. StatBook/RapSheet `OutCast`Music [FLESH] It's Mine HYPNOTIZED BRAINWASHED DIABLO SUPERHERO SUPER PSYCHO LOVE Approved By: Category:NGNPC